The First Day of the Rest of My Life
by supercrista123
Summary: Amu has lost every thing she cares about and as she thinks this over she discovers that she loves ikuto andnot her boyfriend tadase who is studying abroad.what will happen when ikuto comes home.or when tadase walks in in a lemon in progress.5 second lemon
1. My new life begins prologue

**Hey peeps here's my first Shugo Chara fanfic. It is pro-Amuto and anti-Tadamu DEAL WITH IT! In this the last chapter of the encore didn't happen. Amu is 14, Ikuto is 18 (he is not a petafile shut up) and Tadase is 14. Now lets roll**

(Amu p.o.v.)

(intro)

I thought that my life was over. I was half right. Because today was the first day of the rest of my life.

(start chapter)

I walked into my night darkened room and fell onto my bed. I began to cry for what I had lost over the year since my graduation. Yaya is sill in elementary school, Nagi, Rima, and Tadase are studying abroad in America, my Shugo Chara are still eggs and I haven't herd from Ikuto since I saw him in the airport. Ikuto.

Why of all the things I have lost I miss Ikuto the most. Every night I involuntarily replay the times we spent together. How we shared ice cream, how he brought me to the amusement park, how he stayed in my home wile he fell under the control of Easter. These and more like it run through my mind more than those of my boyfriend Tadase.

_why do I fell like this _I thought _you know that you don't hate him so do you like him or love him _my head asked. The truth is I don't know how I feel. I replayed all my memories of my 'joker days'. all are fond memories but all with Ikuto in it made my heart skip a beat. How attractive he looked in his black long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans. Was I just physical love that I felt. No, for his catlike personality dives me wild as well.

_I do love you Ikuto_ I thought as I sat up and rested my chin on my knees. " Ikuto, I love you and I let you slip through my fingers." my voice raised into a scream "I'M SO STUPID!STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID!"

I herd a voice that shocked me say "your not stupid Amu." I looked to my left and saw Ikuto perched on my balcony railing in his usual clothes. He walked into my room, climbed onto my bed and sat right in front of me. My tears stopped. I automatically hugged him and buried my face in his shoulder.

I yelled into his shirt " I missed you so much! Why didn't you call! And," my voice lowered " I am stupid because…"I cut my self off I almost told how I really felt.

He lifted my face up to his and asked " because what?" I didn't have the courage to say so I did what came to me first. I smashed my lips to his. He obviously didn't expect it but quickly returned the kiss. He licked my lip asking for entrance and I accepted. Our tongues wrestled for dominance nether side truly caring who won. We only separated due to the need for oxygen.

" because I love you and I let you leave at the airport." I said. He looked into my golden eyes with his deep sapphire blue eyes. As if looking into my soul and liking what he saw.

Ikuto replied softly " I'm not gonna leave you ever again Amu. I found my father and we live in an apartment down town. I'm here to stay and love you forever." he kissed me with a tenderness that I had never experienced before. He stopped leaving me wanting more. He sprouted cat ears and a cat tail then said "its getting late. I've got to go."

I must have had a sad face on because he put his hand on my cheek and explained "don't worry I'll see you tomorrow." he kissed my other cheek and climbed onto the balcony railing. "I love you." he said in goodbye

"I love you too." I replied and he jumped off the railing. I thought I herd some thin cracking but I decided to ignore it. So I got under the covers and drifted to sleep, feeling better than I have in months.

**EEEEEEEEKKKKKK THE FLUFFFFF *goes into fluff induced seizures* go Amutoness we fans must stick together. R&R. Ja Ne. **


	2. Author note

**ok guys i am sssssooooo sorry. my laptop broke so i might not be able to update for a wile but i will try to update asap. super sorry. Ja Ne.**


	3. an aniversery

**sorry this took so long i had exams but i have a 2 week break so I'll update as much as i can. And good news, i have a boyfriend now. YAY. Now lets roll.**

(Amu p.o.v.)

I dreamily sighed as i walked into my room after coming home from school and sat on my bed. I had a mountain of homework but I wasn't gonna do any of it. today was our 3 month anniversary, he was coming over, and I was home alone.

_so much has happened in the 3 months Ikuto and i have been together. _i thought. Ran, Miki, Sue, and even Dia have hatched again. Ikuto has gotten into collage. Tadase stopped talking to me. And I discovered that Rima and Nagi are together. It's been the best 91 days of my life.

as i daydreamed of these things someone came into my room with out me realizing and nibbled my ear. i let a small scream and turned to see Ikuto smiling behind me. I giggled at my stupidity. "hey Ikuto. how is my kitty cat today?" i asked playfully using the nickname I made for him.

"Great, now that I'm with my strawberry." he replied smoothly. my heart quickened as he used my cute little nickname. he continued "i got you a little something" and he pulled out a jewelery box that was too big to be a ring. i opened it and was shocked by what i saw.

inside was a bracelet. it had a gold chain and had charms made of blue and pink sapphires. it was extremely simple yet extremely elegant wile still being able to where it every day. "it's beautiful Ikuto I love it." i said as I put it on.

I kissed him tenderly and confessed for the thousandth time "I love you." he kissed me back passionately. my tougne slipped into his mouth and his into mine. His hands drifted to my breasts and held them. my heart execrated, is this what I wanted to do but was too scared to ask, where we about to make love?

but as soon as I realized the direction we where going in he ended the kiss and scooted away from me looking embarassed. "i'm sorry. I shouldn't take advantage of you like that." he explained. _he trys so hard to be noble_ I thought. but I didn't want him to be so respectful today, I wanted him to 'take advantage' of me.

I grabbed his hand and placed it back on my breast. "your not taking advantage of me if I want it too." I said. he smiled evilly at me and he kissed me savagely. And I was soon laying on my bed with him on top of me.

(tadase p.o.v.)

_Finally_I thought as the plain landed in a Tokyo airport. I was on a week long break from school and I decided to surprise Amu. I couldn't wait to see her. her pink hair, those golden eyes, and that cute little smile.

I walked out of the airport and saw a flower shop. I went inside and bought a dozen red roses. I walked for about a half hour when I finally came to Amu's house.

I got the key out from under the welcome mat and unlocked the door. when I walked in I saw that she was home alone and i herd noises from upstairs. I climbed up the stairs and up to her room. I could now hear the noises clearly. it was mainly heavy breathing but then I heard some thing shocking. I heard Amu moan "Ikuto". then I walked into the room.

what I saw was horafying. Ikuto was on top of Amu. they where both naked but thankfuly the blanket was covering thire lower halfs. but her small preky brests that I had always wanted to see were exposed. the flowers fell out of my hands and hit the ground. the blossoms shattering all over the floor like my heart.

"Tadase..." Amu started but I didn't want to hear it. I turned and ran out of the house as fast as I could untill I couldn't run any more_. how, why, what happened to loyalty_ I thought when I stopped at a park. I looked into my jacket pocket and saw that kiseki's egg had an X on it.

**DUN DUN DAA. yes there was a condum in the amuto sex dont worry. you know the drill. R&R. Ja Ne.**


	4. a plan is formed

**hey sorry this took so long so much drama just happened. my bf was dating by best friend at the same time he was with me so as you can guess i had a lot to deal with. any way here is the new chap of F.D.R.L. oh p.s. hason is Japanese for corruption and is pronouced ha-son.**

(tadase p.o.v.)

my heart raced as i held kiseki's egg in my hand. _is he dead? will he hatch? she did this._my mind asked and reasoned. i put my index finger on the center of the X and kiseki hatched. his red cape was black, his blue outfit was 3 different shades of gray, and his crown was black with a large white X on it. "kiseki?" i asked nervously

kiseki glared at me "I am no longer kiseki." he stated with undeniable authority in his voice "I am now Hason." i gazed into the dark gray eyes of my chara. you could feel in the air that he was very powerful. if kiseki was a prince then hason was a dark king. And he was mine. hason continued "i know what she did to you. you want to get back at her don't you."

his eyes where locked on mine "yes i do." was i insane? hason was just so beautiful. i was in love with my own chara.

"then my love let me whisper my plan into your ear." hason responded. my heart pounded as he flew to my ear. he loved me to and was going to help me get revenge. he whispered with his voice like tinkling bells. the plan was smart, evil, and satisfying. i cant wait to execute it.

(amu p.o.v.)

ikuto and i where cuddling on my bed fully clothed his arm around me discussing how to tell tadase about our relationship. "i think i should tell him. if you go he might attack you." i said

ikuto sighed and replied "your probably right but will you be OK without me?"

i acted shocked and said "of course i will i have my charas now don't i."

he giggled and said "ok ok. i'm gonna go now." he kissed me gently and continued "goodbye strawberry." and he walked to the edge of the balcony and jumped.

"ran, miki, sue, dia let's go." i said and all 4 of my charas floated out of my closet and took there spots on my shoulders. i went down the stairs and out my front door. i turned right and started to walk towards tadase's house. but as soon as i walked past my house i was hit in the back of the head with a grey and black scepter and the world went black.

**yyyyyyaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy chapter. oh the relationship between hason and tadase is supposed to be disturbing. it shows how much power hason has over tadase. R&R. Ja Ne.**


	5. in the cell

**hey sorry this took so long. Ive been busy with school. stupid 8th grade! gggrrrrrr! any way heres the chapter.**

**mysterious voice:hey you forgot to introduce me.**

**me:oh yeah i decided to have the voice in my head or "my muse" show up in my author notes. her name is amber :)**

**amber:hi everyone a description of me is on supercrista123's profile :) and a "brenze" is a male who has sex with your girlfriend/ex-girlfriend or hangs out with your girlfriend/ex-girlfriend all the time. when tadase uses this word he is calling ikuto a male homewrecker.**

**warning: fade to black rape**

(amu p.o.v.)

when i woke up my wrists and ankles shackled to a wall with just enough slack to allow me to sit. it was a cell, just 4 grey brick walls,a concrete floor, and a door opposite of me. it was only when i looked down that i began to fear for my life. no eggs and i was wearing nothing but a pink corset. i don't even own a corset. witch meant that who ever kidnapped me undressed me. what else was this person capable of?

i began to kick and scream feeling the shackles cut into my skin. i tried my best to free my self but it was no use. i sat slumped against the wall in defeat feeling the blood run down my hands and feet. "i wouldn't try that again sweet. those hands of yours might be useful for something _later on_." i looked up and saw tadase standing before me. but he wasn't the tadase i knew. he looked the same except for the eyes; they where black and had a glint in them that said he could do anything to me without feeling an ounce of guilt. and on his shoulder was a black, grey, and white kiseki.

"what happened to you?" i asked quietly. he laughed evilly sending chills up my spine. he was not the tadase i once knew. he was a monster.

"what happened to me you ask!" he said in an insane tone "you did. you broke my heart when you turned you eye from your dedicated boyfriend to that **BRENZE **ikuto!" _was it true did i do this to him. is it my fault that he lost his mind._ i thought. no.

"what are you talking about? you didn't talk to me for months i thought that you didn't care any more! i had every right to move on!" i yelled at him

"NO YOU DID NOT! WE NEVER BROKE UP SO YOU WHERE AND STILL ARE MINE! AMU-CHAN!" he screamed at me.

then his chara spoke "do it now tadase my darling." _wait what tadase and his chara together. talk about masturbation. wait a sec what is he gonna do._ my mind raced

"of course hason." _hason? is this how a hatched chara reacts to becoming an X?_my head questioned. tadase took out a small remote and turned a knob. the chains retreated into the wall so i was forced to stand perfectly straight with my hands over my head and my legs spread apart. i couldn't move.

tadase walked twards me and whispered in my ear "and i am going to take whats mine."

he began to undo my corset and i screamed "**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

**me:muwahahahahahahahahahaha**

**amber:you are so evil cris**

**me:shap up am you gave me the idea**

**amber:true...**

**me: hoped that you liked R&R Ja Ne**


	6. a black knight

**me: I'M SSSOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG**

**amber: what happened to that promise to update on valentines...**

**me: I HAD THE FLU! MY FEVER WAS SO HIGH I THOUGHT I WAS A VAMPIRE!**

**amber: ok ok jeez. we own nothing lets get this show on the road**

**me: *hides in emo corner turns head and says* by the way yoru re-hatched with amu's charas**

(ikuto p.o.v.)

i was on a walk in the park 2 hours after i left amu's house. as i walked i felt something. that sense of forbidding like when you walk into a dying persons home. ever since yoru hatched i have been able to feel small energys for example i just about had a heart attack when this city had a 3.5 earthquake. when i felt this i knew something was wrong so i followed it with yoru on my shoulder.

i followed the feeling to a small one story home and there was nothing special about it. but a the source of the energy was coming from the basement. i broke a window leading to the basement and hopped in. the basement was a simple storage space but there was a room built in the corner and the energy was flooding out of it. i slowly opened the door and nearly vomited in my mouth.

my precious strawberry was slumped against the far wall which she was chained to. her hair was knotted and some chunks of it lay on the ground next to her. her entire body was covered in cuts and bruises. and all that she was wearing was a torn up pink corset. "tadase what do you want now?" she asked feebly as if she had no strength or spirit left. my stomach gave a jerk. he did this. amu looked up at me with big dead eyes that said that she had no hope left but then she realized who i was and her grew alive and gleamed. "ikuto?" she said in wonder.

i ran to her and held her gently. and for the first time since he was kicked out of tadase's house all those years ago, i cried. "what did he do to you amu?" she thought hard.

"w-words c-cant explain..." without being able to say anything more she began to cry into my sholder. she tugged at the chains trying to hug me but ended up opening up the scabs on her wrists.

"my words can explain it all in detail." said a smug voice. i turned around and saw tadase but not the tadase i knew. this tadase was a monster.

**me: *crawls out of emo corner* sorry its so short but the good parts coming up**

**amber: she's not lying about that like she did to me about updating on valentines day**

**me: I HAD THE FLU STOP MAKING MY FEEL BAD ABOUT WHAT I HAD NO CONTROL OVER *runs back to emo corner***

**amber: way don't worry ill calm her down. R&R. Ja Ne **


	7. the final battle

**me:GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**amber: ok shes too pissed off to talk right now so ill explain. the reason why its taken a whole month to update is that her teachers have been giving her hella homework in order to prep for the exams that are coming in 2 months.**

**me: STUPID TEACHERS THEY THINK THAT I DONT HAVE A LIFE GGGGGGGRRRRRRR ILL TAKE OUT MY ANGER ON TADASE *gives evil smile***

**amber: yes he shall pay any way lets roll**

(ikuto pov)

I spun around to face him. "YOU!" I angrily spat at Tadase. I noticed his chara was an X but that didn't matter. What mattered was finding out what he did and getting revenge.

Tadase laughed in a way that could only be described as evil. "You act as if this was my fault. You did this when you stole her from me. I simply took back what was mine." He said as if it was no big deal, like this happened every single day. _He is completly insane _I thought. "She wouldn't be in such bad shape if she hadn't tryed to risist so much." He had such a sick grin on his face. Then Amu passed out in fear.

"You did all this to her." I asked trying to keep calm so I wouldn't kill him.

"Yep." He said cherrily "I broke her little spirit." He was abiously proud of his work. "and now for the cherry on top." He transformed into his chara nari. It looked like platinum royal but his cream colored outfit was grey. His crown was black with an X on top. And the metal part of his scepter was black with the red part grey. The septer also had a black X on top. When the trasformation was complete he yelled out. "CHARA NARI! CORRUPTED ROYAL!" Tadase smiled and said "Prepare for death Ikuto!" and he charged at me.

I jumped out of the way and transformed into black lynx. Tadase charged at me again his eyes cold and lifeless. He swung his septer at me and I blocked it with my claws. "If you want to live you have to fight back. ether you die or I die plain and simple." He explained to me. I turned my claws. I pushed his scepter away and slashed his face in one movement leaving 3 lines of blood on his face. Tadase retaiated and hit me in the side of the head with the scepter. I fell to the ground tasting blood in my mouth. My vision was bad too; I saw 3 of everything. I turned to him and his scepter was raised to deliver the death blow. _I'm gonna die _I realized. I had one option. It was a long shot but what choice did I have. Tadase swung down the scepter like an ax and I blindly trust my claws upwards.

I felt my claws pearce something. My vision focused and I saw that my claws where burryed in Tadase's chest. He dropped his scepter and had a shocked look on his face. I pulled my claws out of him. Tadase fell backwards going back into his origonal form and spilling blood on me. I never knew how much blood was in people. Not even 5 minutes had gone by and there was already a large pool of blood. With his last breath Tadase chocked out "She...is...mine. Will...always...be...mine." Then he layed still and spoke no more.

"No Tadase." A voice said. I turned and saw that Amu had woken up and was speaking. She continued "I'm Ikuto's. I always will be." I rushed over to her. I broke off the handcuffs inprizoning her and she threw her arms over me hugging me tightly. "I love you Ikuto."

"I love you too Amu." I hugged her back. It would be a wile before the phisical scars healed up and even longer for the emotional ones. But I was will to wait forever for her. Because she is mine and I am her's.

**me: da end**

**amber: OMG FINALY SEAMS LIKE FOREVER SINCE YOU STARTED THIS**

**me: i know right any way how did you readers like it**

**amber: YOU BETTER OF LIKED IT OR IMMA BUST A CAP IN YOUR ASS**

**me: omg amber chill any way R&R and for the finaly time in this story Ja Ne**


End file.
